How Saiyuki Characters Think About School
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: How Saiyuki Characters Think About School-- title says it all. Sort of an interview type of fic. R/R ^-^ Chapter II's up!! finally!
1. Part I

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hehehe I just felt like doing another humor fic mostly for my own good, coz I've been feeling bitter since last month lol it's pretty lame, this one R/R anyway ^-^ 

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki (must I repeat this all the time?   
-_-'')

LEGEND: ** actions

  
*~*~*~*~*~*

What Saiyuki Characters think about School:

HOMEWORKS: ARE THEY YOUR TOP PRIORITY?

  
Sanzo *scowls* I usually leave homeworks for the last minute I'm busy, I have things to do. *looks away*

WHAT SUBJECT (S) DO YOU LIKE?

  
Gojyo I like biology *winks* especially

Sanzo Urusai *cocks gun*

Goku I like math ^-^

All *stare* MATH?!

Goku Yeah, especially when the teacher starts using food to count things ^-^ *eyes sparkles*

All -_-'' *sweatdrop*

Nataku I like lunch and break time too ^-^

Hakkai I think Psychology's interesting

Kougaiji I prefer design, or art -_-''

All ?! @-@

Kougaiji What?! That dim infuriating woman with really bad taste look what happened to the castle!

Yaone Chemistry for me maybe biology too

Nii I'm good with computers.

Hwan *mutters* Who cares?

Lirin Physical Ed!!! LUNCH!! *cheers with Goku* ^-^

DO YOU CONRTIBUTE IN CLASS?

Sanzo & Kougaiji NO

Yaone Erm if Kougaiji-sama tells me to

Gojyo Depends If I like the teacher ^_-''

Hakkai Why not?

WHAT DO YOU DO TO KEEP YOU FROM FALLING ASLEEP?

  
Sanzo Polishes my gun

Goku Draw FOOD ^-^

Lirin Yeah!!

Gojyo Stare look around talk to ladies ^_-

Kougaiji Try to take Sanzo's sutra or at least plans how to

Homura Yeah

Yaone Try making notes but still doesn't work draws.

DO YOU GET DETENTION??

  
Gojyo Yeah, when I get pissed with the teacher, or when I try out the teacher-if a woman, that is. ^_- *winks*

Sanzo *growls* Yeah, when I just explode in class.

Hakkai I did I got accused of mocking the teacher, for smiling.

Nii I didn't know that playing with a stuffed bunny will get you into trouble *shrug* 

Goku When I pester the teacher about letting me go have lunch in class.

Homura Yeah, often for daydreaming what's wrong with that??

Yaone I err blew up the lab once -_-'' *sweatdrop*

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE SCHOOL FOOD??

  
All- except Goku Inedible.

Goku Is not!

Gojyo It is. I mean, which edible food, can you find that has lizard tails in it??!

Goku Eh? Were there any?? *looks innocent- Nataku snorts with laughter*

All @_@ *stares* 

HOW DO YOU GO TO SCHOOL??

  
Hakkai Drives.

Goku Free ride from Hakkai.

Sanzo Same thing.

Gojyo Yep. Sometimes walks- to see if there are any cool ladies walking to school too.

Kougaiji-tachi Walk.

Homura Descends. 

A/n: Review!! I know, it's kinda short- and not to mention weird I'll think up of more ^-^ Should I continue...?


	2. Part II

A/n: hey minna! ^-^ Btw, sorry about the delay :p I finished the 3 inch thick Stephen King book, and still not finished this fic I'm running out of ideas. I accept idea donations!! Lol 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki

  
*~*~*~*

What Saiyuki Characters Think of School: part II

  
DO YOU GET BULLIED??

Sanzo *smirk* They wouldn't DARE. *gun flashing in the spotlight*

Gojyo Nope-- I only have three words if they tried

Goku Kick their @$$!!

Gojyo -_-'' *sweatdrop*

ARE YOU POPULAR??

Sanzo Well Yes. But not in a sense that I like.

Homura I get people staring at my clothes if not that- my eyes they ask if I mixed up my contact lenses- what are contact lenses?? @_@

Nii The crowd tends to part when I pass by *shrug* Convenient, really.

Hwan @_@ lol

Gyokumen Popular? Of course! Ahahahahahahaha

Kougaiji *mutters* She's known as either a bitch or a whore. Take your pick.

  
Small a/n: sorry abt that no offence to Gyokumen fans (if ever you exist)

  
Gojyo Popular? Oh yeah ^_- heh heh heh 

ANY STUDENTS OR TEACHERS YOU HATE???

  
Sanzo *growls* Too many to mention.

Gojyo The guys hate ME- the ladies worship me. ^-^

Hakkai ^-^ warning for indecency

Goku I got told off once for eating too much ;_; what's wrong with that?!

  
HOW DO YOU DEFINE "GEEKS" ???

  
Gojyo Gutless guys who can't ask a girl out.

Kougaiji *chokes and blushes*

Sanzo Geek? Every breathing thing besides from myself.

Goku Ne ne what's a 'geek'?

Hakkai Goku, that's what they're asking -_-''

Goku Oh

Nataku So, what is it??

WHO'S MOST LIKELY TO BE A PREFECT??

All *Stare at Sanzo* @_@

Sanzo *snarls* What?

Gojyo *snickers* Hai Hai it'll be Sanzo-sama. Everybody would bow down and worship.

Sanzo Urusai.

  
WHAT DO YOU DO ON SUMMER OR ANY HOLIDAYS FROM SCHOOL???

  
Sanzo Rot with boredom and annoyance.

Goku Eat.

Homura Err wander around aimlessly Pick fights maybe or go to a flower field and daydream ^-^

Gojyo Do you have to even ask??

Hakkai Cook clean 

Nii I try to work, but the computer is very tempting.

Kougaiji Sulk around and get scolded for nothing.

DO YOU HAVE A USUAL HANG-OUT??

  
Lirin & Goku Canteen. ^-^

Hakkai Library.

Kougaiji Roof.

Gojyo ^-^ Near the girls changing room heh heh heh

Yaone Science Labs.

Nataku Sit somewhere quietly and blend against the wall

Nii Computer lab.

Homura Walking around the school grounds (i.e. garden)

  
a/n:: No more _ my eyes are painful I want to sleep just tell me, I'll try to add more Review, k? ^-^ - 

-_-zzzzzzz


End file.
